


Hot Days, Hot Sex

by mayfield84



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Billy is still alive, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kissing, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Not following the canon timeline, Pet Names, Public Sex, Smut, Starcourt was never destroyed, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, season 3 didn’t happen, they’re older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfield84/pseuds/mayfield84
Summary: When summer days prove too hot for being outside and you’ve already been to the pool four times in the past five days, what do you do?You get ice cream, of course.And have lots of sex.





	1. Starcourt Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure smut- not even with very good writing.
> 
> this is also just the beginning of lumax’s fun day of sexy activities; more smutty chapters will proceed, following them throughout their day :)
> 
> enjoy!

The incessant ringing of a small bell marked the beginning of a long, long day.

“Ahoy there-“ Steve droned, before he realized who he was serving. Max and Lucas, holding hands. He groaned. “_What_, are you two little shits here on a date or something?”

“Ew, no, we’re just hanging out,” Max scrunched up her nose.

“Yeah. Without everyone else,” Lucas affirmed. His thumb absentmindedly traced circles on her knuckle.

Steve sighed. “And since it’s just two of you, I assume you want ice cream for free?”

The redhead pouted. “Well, Billy _said_ he was going to give back the money he borrowed, but he blew it all on cigarettes and beer.”

“Yeah, and you know, I’ve been blowing- I mean, I’ve been _dutifully spending_ my money from lawn-mowing to keep us both entertained at the arcade, since Billy steals all of hers,” Lucas exhaled deeply and looked at the worker with large, pleading eyes.

“Please?” The two younger teens begged in unison.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine, but don’t tell any of your little shit friends about this. If they heard I gave you free ice cream they’ll want some too, alright?”

He ignored the way his heart warmed when he saw Lucas’ and Max’ faces light up. They turned to give each other high fives with the hands that weren’t intertwined.

“What can I get for you then?”

“I’ll have a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of vanilla on a cake cone,” Lucas beamed.

Steve dutifully stacked the scoops before handing it to the boy. “And you?” He asked, turning his attention to his girlfriend.

The redhead shared a strange look with Lucas before ordering.

“I’ll have a large fudge popsicle,” Max decided , giving her boyfriend’s hand a squeeze. The older teen pretended to miss the wide-eyed glance Lucas returned her.

Steve sighed deeply when handed her the frozen treat and she responded with a wink. But before he could comment on the situation, the couple said their ‘thank you’s and sat down across from each other at a booth in the corner of the store.

If only he knew what was running through their minds as they watched each other.

Mainly, as they watched each other’s mouths.

Or what their mouths were doing, rather.

Specifically how Max made short work of her fudge pop. She hummed way too sensually as she licked it. “It tastes so good,” she sighed, her tongue swirling around the base.

It didn’t help that the popsicle was an oddly familiar sight for the teenage boy, down to the very color. He felt his pants grow tighter as he watched his girlfriend give the tip a harsh suck, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

“Max,” Lucas hissed, “could you maybe, I don’t know, _not_ eat your popsicle like that?” He begged, his desperate voice barely above a whisper. 

His plea was met with a shrug. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Max replied innocently between nips of the frozen fudge.

He sighed inwardly and pressed a firm palm on his crotch, attempting to hide the bulge and relieve some of the slowly-building pressure. But the teasing touch only made his engorging cock ache for more.

Little did he know Max was feeling equally uncomfortable as her panties dampened with sticky arousal. Not only was her fudge pop all too similar to her boyfriends dick– minus the size, temperature, and taste difference, of course– but the way Lucas used his tongue on his treat was equally provocative.

Mostly he swept big long strokes around the latitude of his ice cream, but occasionally his tongue flicked the peak at the top, or just sucked in a gulp altogether. The worst part was Lucas didn’t even realize what he was doing wrong.

Or what he was doing _right_, considering on how you look at it.

Which frustrated Max a lot because he didn’t realize how oddly attractive it was when he had a smear of marbled white-and-pink ice cream on his upper lip, or how undeniably sexy it was when he licked it off, or how grossly _needy_ he made her feel.

Her fist clenched in her lap when she considered how long she would have to last not only to wait for Lucas to finish his ice cream but on ride home as well.

At least she could stick her hand down her panties while they were on his bike.

Hell, maybe she would even try sticking her hand down his shorts while on his bike.

At this point Max was ready to try anything if it meant relieving the aching pressure intensifying below.

But maybe she could have him sooner than she originally thought.

“Hey,” she prompted quietly, her mouth quirking into a sweet smile.

“Hey?” Lucas questioned.

“What do you say we ditch the ice cream and, um,” her gaze swept nervously around the room, “go somewhere else?”

His heart leapt into his throat and his cock twitched painfully in his pants because he knew exactly what she was insinuating.

“Where somewhere else?” He asked, also keeping his voice low.

“Somewhere _close_?” Max whined. She sounded impatient.

Lucas leaned in closer. “Here?” He motioned to the rest of the mall, sighing when she nodded vigorously in response. But in all honesty, he had never seen his girlfriend this desperate for him, so he couldn’t care all that much.

The two got up simultaneously and Max led Lucas by the hand to the front counter, which Robin was now working.

“Steve, your children need you again,” she called lazily in the direction of the back room. When said worker emerged, he sighed.

“What is it now?”

“Can we please use the... you know,” Max pointed to the back room.

“You wanna go to the movies? Again? That’s the third time this week,” Steve probed.

His question was met with two forceful nods from the teens.

“Fine, but this is the last time any of you get to use me this month, got it? You little shits need to start paying for stuff yourself,” Steve rolled his eyes and let them into the back room.

“Thanks, Steve,” Lucas said excitedly as the redhead nodded in agreement.

The two hurried into the back room and through the door that connected all of the shops by dimly-lit hallways. As soon as the door closed behind them, Max turned to Lucas with expectant eyes.

“_Here?_” He relevates, dropping her hand and adjusting his tight waistband.

Max brought a palm to his crotch and gave it a light squeeze. He leaned into the touch, letting out a deep sigh.

“Steve said there aren’t deliveries on Sundays, remember?” The redhead smiled and began to massage his firm cock through his shorts.

Lucas approached her silently and kissed her. As the parted her lips to grant his tongue entry he realized her mouth was sweetened with sugar– the familiar taste of her saliva mingled with the sensation of chocolate. He figured she was experiencing some sort of strawberry and vanilla as well.

“Mmm, you taste good,” Max murmured between kisses, confirming his suspicion.

“So do you,” he replied. One of his hands cupped her cheek while the other made its way from her waist down to her ass, which he massaged lightly as she did the same with his crotch.

“What do you say I rid you of these?” The redhead smirked as she easily worked the zipper of his khaki shorts. Her deft fingers explored him through his underwear until she was able to find the slit in fabric that allowed her to pull his swollen dick out from it’s cloth prison.

“Oh, fuck,” Lucas moaned when she broke the kiss to spit a generous amount of their mixed saliva onto her fingers, which she then used to coat his cock. Her slippery hand worked his dark shaft from base to tip.

“Stalker,” Max whined into his mouth as they kissed– clearly begging for some kind of attention of her own.

Her pleas to which he gladly obliged.

Lucas briefly broke the kiss once again and held his fingers in front of her, which she took into her mouth and sucked to coat generously with saliva.

“Good girl,” he praised. He brought their lips back together and slipped his soaked digits down the back of her shorts and into her panties. His wet fingers briefly trailed against her asshole, sending a shiver down her spine, before he was able to reach her pussy.

“Jesus, you’re soaked,” Lucas laughed softly as he kissed her. His expert fingers rubbed her entrance from behind.

“I _know_,” Max groaned, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth, “stop teasing me and just do something about it.” She gave the base of his shaft a tight squeeze and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“You got it, babe,” Lucas murmured against her mouth, finally slipping two fingers into her pussy. She moaned and pressed her chest to his so he could reach deeper into her, her hand slowly massaging his dick all the while.

“Fuck yes,” the redhead sighed when he began pumping his digits roughly in and out of her slick hole. She practically melted into him and Lucas felt as though his free hand planted firmly on her back was the only thing keeping her upright. Her kisses got sloppier, her chest having with effort.

“C’mon, babe, just a little longer,” her boyfriend urged, feeling his first climax drawing nearer as well.

Max smirked and picked up the pace with her rubbing. Soon Lucas’ breathing was heavier than her own. He gasped when she ran over the tip with her thumb, wiping his precum down his shaft.

He responded by adding a third finger to her tight pussy, to which she groaned.

“You first,” she murmured softly, encouraging him to remove his hand from her shorts entirely. Reluctantly agreeing he brought his soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off greedily. She tastes amazing. Now having nothing particular to do with his hands, Lucas chose to continue massaging her ass with one and tangling the other in her curly red hair.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his hips bucking into her hand. Max could feel his thick cock twitching, begging for release, so she increased the amount of pressure she was using.

Almost instantly he climaxed, moaning her name so loudly it echoed through the empty hallway as he came in hot bursts at the hand of his girlfriend, who tried to shut him up by latching her mouth onto his. And that seemed to work, for the most part. His cum landed mostly on her bare legs and her hand.

But Lucas didn’t know how he managed to stay upright while he rode out the powerful climax. His knees went weak and the feeling of bliss spread from his lower half to his entire body, reaching up to his head and making his mind go blank. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve done that,” Max murmured, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Lucas looked at his girlfriend with a smirk.

“We’re not done yet,” he mused mischievously before spinning her around, his arms wrapping around her waist and brought his lips close to her ear. “You haven’t had a turn.”

Max shuddered as his hot breath tickled the back of her neck, His words resonated in her brain. Lucas’ fingers slipped into her panties yet again, this time down her front, reaching the spot he couldn’t from behind, and gently rubbed circles over her clit. She moaned gutturally.

“_Shit_, Stalker, that feels good,” Max muttered, pressing her back up against his chest. He used his hold around her waist to pull her closer. Suddenly, the redhead felt warm lips kissing her neck, the sensation a welcome addition to the pleasure he was already giving her.

“I know, Baby,” Lucas replied. His voice was quiet and impossibly sexy– it sent shivers down her spine. Occasionally he gave her soft porcelain skin a gentle suck, drawing more noises from her throat.

Figuring it was time to shake things up, Lucas shifted his hand down further so his thumb was able to gently rub her clit while his index finger easily slid into her entrance.

“More,” Max begged, whimpering. Her boyfriend gladly obliged and added two more of his fingers. Now it took more effort for Lucas to fit them in her tight pussy, but it created delicious friction that made the redhead moan deeply. All of the stimulation– his ice cream, his hot orgasm, his thumb gently flicking her clit, his mouth working steadily at her neck, his three fingers sliding in and out of her– proved to be too much for her.

“Fuck, Lucas, I can’t last much longer,” she warned. She barely seemed to breathe out the words with how heavily her chest heaved.

“You don’t need to,” Lucas replied in a steady, seductive whisper, “if you want, you can just cum all over my hand. _Right now_,” he urged.

And boy, did she.

Him telling her finish to was the stimulation that sent her over the edge into a blissful state of euphoria. Max’s knees went unsteady as her juices gushed onto his hand and into her panties, dampening the fabric. Lucas wiped her pussy with his fingers to gather the last bit of her slick fluid before taking his hand out of her panties and bringing his digits to her mouth.

“Suck,” he instructed. He wanted to taste all of her at once and this was his favorite way of doing so.

Once she had cleaned his fingers to his satisfaction Lucas turned her around and kissed her, gently at first. However, it quickly escalated to fierce making out because he wanted to savor every lick of her as if it were his last.

“God, you taste so fucking good,” he muttered into her open mouth.

“Thank you,” Max chuckled. “I try.”

Lucas teasingly tugged on her top lip with his teeth one last time before they separated themselves.

“You think Steve will know something is up if we walk out before the length of a normal movie is up?” The redhead asked, trying to clear her head of the remaining fog from her orgasm.

“Probably not. We’ll just say the theater was full,” Lucas shrugged and grabbed her hand. So, they walked back to Scoops Ahoy, comfortably intertwined.

Well, comfortable for the most part.

When he had started fingering Max the second time she had been unintentionally grinding her ass against Lucas’ crotch, much to his dismay– his cock was quickly aroused once more.

But he decided to push his discomfort to the back of his mind in favor of saving some more fun activities for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this wasn’t a lot, they didn’t even really have sex, but i promise things will escalate more in the coming chapters!
> 
> and by escalate, i mean in many ways. but that’s up to your interpretation ;)
> 
> anyways, feel free to leave a comment, they keep me motivated to write!!


	2. The Bike

“Thanks again for today, Steve!” Lucas called over his shoulder as he left with Max tucked comfortably in his side.

The older teen gave them a tight smile and a nod. “I still don’t believe a word they said about the movie theater being full. Nobody goes to the movies at two in the afternoon on a Sunday,” he muttered suspiciously to Robin, who looked at him with an amused expression.

“They’re teenagers, let them be. I guarantee you were breeding like a bunny at their age too,” she replied.

“Shut up,” Steve chuckled.

“Do you think he believed us?” Max asked after she was _sure_ the servers were officially out of earshot.

“No way,” Lucas replied, “but honestly, I don’t care.”

“Ooh, feeling a little risky, are we?” The redhead teased and gave his ass an inconspicuous pinch. _Godamn_, she loved his ass.

He yelped softly. “Jesus Max! We have to be a little careful!” Lucas hissed. “The last thing we want is someone’s mom seeing us and telling my parents, or worse, _yours_.”

“Fine,” Max rolled her eyes and kept her hands mostly to herself while they walked out of the mall to the bike rack.

But as soon as Lucas rode away from the building, his girlfriend clinging tightly to his back, he could hear her gentle whimpers and figured Max had stuffed her fingers down her shorts again.

“You really couldn’t wait, could you?” Lucas teased, and she tightened her grip around his chest with her free hand.

“_Mm_, no,” Max moaned softly. She sounded like a lovely mix of content and desperate– her boyfriend had to fight the urge to toss the bike aside and take her _right there_ on the side of the road.

What a sight that would be.

“God, _Max_, I can’t think straight when you make noises like that,” Lucas warned, his dick now throbbing as his balls squeezed against the bike seat.

“Sorry, Stalker,” Max muttered, not at all sounding apologetic. In fact, the concession was full of mischief. But all of his questions were answered a few moments later when he felt her other arm wrap around his waist. Her hand delicately worked the button and zipper so she could slide her fingers into his underwear, feeling his hardened cock.

“_Fuck_,” Lucas swore and the bike jerked slightly. “I can’t– I can’t do this. Don’t you think this is a little distracting?” His voice was pitched octaves above his normal range, therefore invalidating his protest altogether, in his girlfriend’s eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” Max asked, her voice soft and inviting so close to his ear. He felt her lips connect with his neck and he let out a sigh of relief. It was a comforting gesture that always relaxed him. That is, until she gently started biting and sucking his smooth dark skin.

But he didn’t say yes, please stop. In fact, Lucas did not challenge her any further. The only change was a slight slow in his pedaling as her hand massaged his enlarged dick through his underwear.

“Where are we going?” Max asked after a moment, realizing he had taken the wrong turn to go back to his house. Her breath gently tickled his neck, her lips brushing over the sensitive skin as she spoke.

“Somewhere we can continue this,” Lucas replied. He took another turn that led them into a more heavily wooded part of Hawkins.

Max just hummed against him. Her left hand crept up his shirt and traced along his toned abs as her right hand gave his dick a firm squeeze.

“Ah, shit,” her boyfriend hissed, swerving. Her light teasing was so terribly wonderful his chest started heaving with effort, both from the feeling and from biking. Lucas sighed when she began to regularly massage his cock, stroking up and down his shaft through the cloth of his underwear. “That feels so good, Babe. You treat me right.”

“Only so you’ll treat me _wrong_ later,” Max replied in a low murmur. Lucas could practically hear her mischievous smile, and his breath hitched in his throat. She knew he loved being rough with her and that was the way she liked it best.

But she wanted to be entirely in private for that.

Thankfully, Erica was at a friends house, and neither of Lucas’ parents would be home for hours. Plenty of time for him to treat Max however she desired.

“You got that right, Baby Girl,” Lucas hummed, groaning as she gave him another firm squeeze. Her fingers gently traced his abs, sending a shiver down his spine. So much stimulation– the combination of her mouth making deep red marks on his dark skin, her soft fingers feeling his muscles, her tense grip on his cock slowly moving up and down– almost proved to be too much. “Slow down,” Lucas murmured, “you don’t wanna end the fun too fast.”

“Yeah, right,” Max replied, giving his neck a sharp nip, drawing a deep moan from her boyfriend.

“_Fuck_, Max, slow down,” Lucas hissed and pulled the breaks hard. The bike pulled into a halt, his feet now planted on the ground. His head spun to face her. He looked so _hot_; his dark skin was glistening with sweat, both from the exercise and the stimulation, his full lips were gently parted in desperation, and his gaze pleaded silently.

“Why should I?” Max smirked. She used her hand to grab his collar and pull him into a fierce kiss while other hand continued massaging his swollen cock.

“Because,” Lucas muttered against her mouth, sliding his hand onto the small of her back, using the other to grab her wrist. “If you don’t, you’ll pay for it later.”

“_Mm_, sounds _exciting_,” Max hummed. “Maybe I shouldn’t.” She gave his dick a tight squeeze. Her fingers swirled around the clothed tip and he groaned.

Lucas’ grip on her wrist tightened, but he didn’t pull her away. His gaze was intense as he dared her to defy him again. “You really wanna go there, Max?”

“What if I do?” She leered at him, looking playfully smug. Max knew that for now, as long as her hand was working it’s magic on his dick, she was in control. 

A fact that would _definitely_ change later on, and that excited her.

“Hm, let’s see,” Lucas murmured lasciviously and leaned in so their lips were almost touching again. “_Maybe I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week._ How does that sound, Baby Girl?” He leaned in and kissed her ever-so-softly.

Max whimpered in response. “It sounds like you’ll give me exactly what I want then,” she replied, smiling against his lips. “Now can we get off this stupid bike so you can shove your big cock in my mouth, _please?_” The redhead pouted.

“With pleasure,” Lucas commented. With strong arms he picked her up off of the bike, kicked said vehicle aside, and carried her to the grass nearby. Thankfully, they were in a relatively secluded area near a road that hardly anyone ever drove on.

They had come here a few times before and have yet to be caught.

He set Max down gently on the grass and she climbed onto her knees, hungrily eying her boyfriend as he fully unbuckled his shorts and pulled his underwear down to his ankles.

“You’re _so_ swollen for me, Stalker,” she giggled and fondled his cock with her hands for a moment before taking it into her salivating mouth.

“Nothing but the best for you, Baby,” Lucas tangled his fingers into her hair. He groaned in pleasure as her expert tongue made quick work of lubricating his entire dick.

She greedily sucked down every last drop of precum he had to offer her, able to stuff about half of his cock in her mouth comfortably. But that wasn’t enough for her.

“More,” Max begged, looking up at her dark-skinned boyfriend with glistening eyes.

“No. Be patient,” Lucas refused, avoiding the gaze he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to resist, especially with her adorable mouth wrapped around his shaft. He would love to just roughly throatfuck her then and there, and he knew she would love it too. And that’s why he didn’t do it.

Max didn’t deserve it yet.

“But why?” She hummed around his tip, sending vibrations of pleasure through this entire body. _God_, she was so _adorable _when she was needy.

“I-If you’re a good girl, you can have more,” Lucas tightened his grip on her coppery hair. He tried sounding stern, he really did, and was mostly successful, but her warm slippery mouth around his dick sent him into a completely separate state of being. “You haven’t been a good girl yet, Baby.”

Max nodded in response and set out on her task to be a good girl. Her head steadily bobbed up and down on his thick cock, and she used one hand to stimulate the base of the shaft she couldn’t reach with her sadly small mouth. Her other hand was wrapped around his ass, which was firm and toned. She massaged it gently.

“Ohh, fuck,” Lucas cursed, unintentionally bucking his hips, sending his dick deep into her throat. She sputtered softly but happily accepted the temporary deepthroat. Max continued her actions, hoping he would do that again. She hummed some more.

“Do you have something to tell me, Baby Girl?” Lucas prompted. Max could tell he was barely able to control his voice at that point– his chest was heaving, his dark skin glistened with sweat, and his breathing was ragged and irregular. It was so _hot_.

“I... I want...” she murmured between giving his cock long licks from base to tip, _“I want you to cum on my tits.”_

Lucas’ eyes fluttered closed and the image was enough to nearly send him over the edge, but he held gave a brief nod and held himself back long enough for his girlfriend to peel her shirt off sexily over her head, revealing a baby blue bra trimmed with white lace. As soon as she was positioned, her hands cupping her boobs (and her fingers gently rubbing at her stiff nipples through the soft fabric), her boyfriend jerked himself off at the scene until he released his hot load on her chest. Most of it landed near her collarbones but some dripped between her ample breasts.

“Oh, _fuck_, Max, Baby, _oh my god_,” Lucas moaned, ensuring he had completely drained himself once more before she popped his cock into her mouth one last time to hungrily lap up any cum that hadn’t made it to her chest. Once Max had climbed to her feet, looking satisfied with herself, her boyfriend pulled up his pants and admired the sight before him:

His hot as _hell_ girlfriend, standing half-dressed in the grass on the side of the road, her décolletage decorated with hickeys he had so lovingly made himself not too long ago, breathless and content, her tits dripping with his fluids.

He couldn’t resist pulling her in close and shoving his face near her chest and using tender licks across her sensitive skin to clean it. Lucas didn’t hate the taste– his cum mixed with saliva and her sweat created a flavor unlike any other, and one that he couldn’t get enough of.

Max wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his face closer to her supple breasts. While one of his hands gently massaged her ass the other crept up to her chest and pinched her nipple gently through the satiny cloth. She let out a breathy moan.

“You like that, huh Baby Girl? Why don’t I get you home so I can give you that, uh, _punishment_ I was talking about earlier?” Lucas raised his eyebrow suggestively, and Max felt her heart leap. Her pussy ached for attention, and she knew he would give her anything she asked for.

But she sort of liked the torture of making herself wait.

They climbed back onto the bike, this time Max simply wrapping her arms around him and holding him close because, if nothing else, she really cared about him, and loved that she could make him feel good.

She also loved that he could made her feel _bad_.

Only in the best way possible, though.

And he was certainly about to make her feel really, _really_ bad–

_In the best way possible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, things are a little more exciting now! ;)
> 
> hopefully the next chapter will be up soon (it’s the longest one by far, but it will probably be the last if i don’t end up splitting it into two chapters) but life is going to be very busy from here on out.
> 
> starting tomorrow, i start having work, dance, four ap classes, rehearsals, college research (#jrszn), more rehearsals, more work, more dance,, every day,,, and very little free time.
> 
> but writing seems to be my favorite way to unwind these days, and heaven knows i’m going to need as much unwinding as possible.
> 
> anyways, please comment! they really do keep me motivated to write more ;)


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very long ride, Lucas and Max finally make it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory *don't like, don’t read* warning.
> 
> most, of not all, things will be in the tags, so read carefully.
> 
> also, i’m not sure if this will be the last part. let me know what you think.
> 
> enjoy!

Lucas’ house could not be close enough.

The seclusion provided by the four walls promised a certain intimacy and comfort that allowed the couple to really... _let go_.

His quaint residence on the couldesac was drawing closer when an unexpected face interrupted the two.

“Hey, Lucas! What’s up?” Mike asked, sitting at the end of his driveway. “Oh, hey, Max. Didn’t see you there.”

Lucas grimaced slightly. Why Mike was so mean to his girlfriend he would never know.

Max grimaced at his sour greeting and pretended Mike’s blatant rejection of her friendship, even after all these years, didn’t sting. “Hey yourself,” she murmured, leaning into her boyfriend more.

“Yeah, hi Mike. Sorry, um, we actually have to go, we have things to do,” Lucas shook his head and quickly pedaled away from his lanky friend before he could even respond.

“Way to ruin the mood,” Max groaned inwardly, cursing Mike’s appearance. Why today of all days did he decide to sit at the end of his driveway and stare blankly into the distance?

“Don’t worry,” Lucas assured as he pulled up into his driveway. They both climbed off the bike and he set it up against the house. “I know what’ll get you in the mood.”

He grabbed her hand and unlocked the door, letting them both inside. It was cool and air conditioned and it smelled like spices and warmth.

“Mm, I love your house,” Max smiled. Lucas returned her comment with an affectionate kiss before leading her up to his bedroom, where they knew things could actually get started.

And get things started they did. 

The dark-skinned boy did not hesitate once his door had closed, just to be safe. Max looked at him with wide eyes as he pinned her against his wall, his muscular arms holding her firmly in place.

“Are you ready for this?” Lucas questioned, not allowing their lips to touch. “Because I don’t think you could ever be, for the punishment I’m about to give you.” He gave her a wink that made her heart leap.

“You know I’ll take whatever you give me,” Max whined. She squirmed slightly in his hold, which only caused his grip to tighten.

“Trust me, Baby Girl,” Lucas murmured in response, “I will be doing no giving. Only _taking_.” He promised his girlfriend so quietly she wasn’t even sure if she heard him right.

Max smirked. “You can have whatever you want from me,” she pouted, “as long as you make me a good girl.” Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“By the time I’m through with you, you’d better be the best damn girl out there,” Lucas replied, and finally connected their lips in a passionate kiss. At first, Max fought for dominance, but allowed her boyfriend to win when he picked her up and set her down on his bed. “Now, where should I punish you first...” He pondered, his fingers trailing over her clothed skin while she laid on her back.

“Mm, wherever you want,” Max hummed. She closed her eyes as his fingers trailed down her inner thigh. Her panties were sticky and her cheeks felt flushed, and everything felt hot and uncomfortable. In the best way possibly, of course.

“I think I’ll start...” Lucas traced her collarbone. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, he slid his hands up her shirt and grabbed her breasts. He leaned in close to her neck. “Here,” he kissed her skin softly, beginning to gently rub his thumbs over the satiny material of her bra. That seemed to earn him a whimper from his girlfriend as her back arched into his touch. 

Lucas took that as a sign to continue so he rid her torso of the clothing that obscured his view. “Jesus, your tits are amazing,” he couldn’t help but groan, feeling the ample flesh in his palms. The boy had to admit– he was usually more of an ass guy, but her boobs were _incredible_.

“Thanks, Stalker,” Max simpered. Her chest swelled both literally and figuratively when her boyfriend massaged her tits. His fingers gently brushed over her areolae.

Lucas sucked her neck, her soft moans like fuel as he tweaked her firm nipples.

Immense pleasure overwhelmed the slight pain that came with the teasing. The redhead mewled when his lips made their way to her breasts– his warm mouth nipping at the sensitive skin practically made his girlfriend melt at his touch. She whimpered softly as he sucked.

“Shit, Baby Girl,” Lucas murmured- her noises were driving him crazy. Every sound made his cock twitch uncomfortably in his shorts.

But he refused to let her win.

He could be patient.

“What?” Max questioned, entirely breathless. Her boyfriend’s hand trailed down to her hips, where his fingers toyed with the waistband of her shorts. Her mind was clouded with the feeling of Lucas’ mouth roughly sucking on her right nipple, his other hand pinching her left.

“You,” he murmured, “You’re making it hard for me to punish you, Baby.” His tongue flicked her nipple one last time before moving up to kiss her slowly.

“I’ll be quieter,” Max promised, not wanting the punishment to end. She knew exactly the effect she had on him. She also knew it would end way too soon if she didn’t comply.

“Good girl,” Lucas smiled and kissed her again. A warm feeling of affection washed over him. Did he want to fuck the brains out of the girl currently laying under him? _Absolutely_. But did he also want her to feel safe and loved around him, to trust him and never leave him? Even more so. She was his perfect match and he couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

“Now get down on your knees,” he commanded, whispering in her ear. They both knew exactly what was coming.

Max obediently crawled off of his bed and onto the floor, gaze shining expectantly, watching her boyfriend undress himself. _God, he was hot._ Especially as he stripped himself of his underwear, his fully erect shaft now exposed. She eyed it hungrily.

Lucas sauntered over to where she awaited with a lusty stare. Neither of them said a word as he grabbed the back of her head, fingers intertwining in her fiery hair, their gaze meeting, before finally shoving his swollen cock into her mouth.

He groaned as she took the entire shaft at once. His tip touched the back of her throat and thankfully, due to many hours of practice, it did not make her gag. Max took every inch her boyfriend had to give her. She only resisted slightly in the form of her throat constricting around his member as she struggled to breathe.

“_Shit_, you’re a little slut, aren’t you?” Lucas moaned deeply as the redhead hummed around his dick. He felt his girlfriend’s hands reach around his back before she grabbed his ass to pull him closer.

Max pulled away to answer, long trails of her saliva mixed with him precum connecting still to his member.

“Only for you,” she winked before going back down on him. But Lucas was tired of just letting the blowjob happen– he wanted to be in control again.

With his hands placed on the back of her head he pushed, sending his cock down her throat and her nose nestled in his pubes. Max gagged this time. Her blue eyes watered as she gazed up at her boyfriend, encouraging him to continue.

“Oh fuck,” Lucas hissed. The look in her eyes: a mixture of lusty, amused, desperate, and apologetic, well, it was exactly what he wanted to see. He began to roughly pump his long shaft in and out of her mouth, throatfucking her until tears ran down her cheeks as she sputtered and gagged.

The redhead’s grip on his ass tightened. It emboldened him to fuck her even harder, even faster. His pleasure increased tenfold when she hummed around his cock, even as she struggled to breathe. Lucas realized she had her hand shoved down her panties, so he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked.

“Are you getting off on this, slut? You like having my cock shoved down your throat?” He cursed. Max moaned even more, quickening the pace as she worked on her clit. Lucas pumped in and out faster and faster, feeling his climax draw near.

“Shit, stop,” he demanded, and yanked her off of him. She whined at not being able to finish him off. The salty taste of his precum lingered on her lips.

Lucas dragged her to her feet, pressing his mouth to hers in a fierce kiss. He savored the flavor of her tongue– a mix of her sweetness and his own briny arousal– and decided it was time she was naked too.

His hands slipped up her shirt, both hands giving each pink nipple a pinch before slipping the cloth over her head. Then, onto his favorite part. As his teeth grazed a bruise on her shoulder, he undid the buttons and zippers of her shorts, slowly sliding them and her panties down her thick ass and soft thighs. His calloused fingers rubbed her skin.

“Baby, are you ready?” He murmured against her collarbone as he massaged her ass cheeks.

“Yes, please,” Max moaned in response, feeling his fingers start to tease her soaked slit. He walked her over to his bed and gazed at her with quirked eyebrows.

“Front or behind first?” Her boyfriend questioned, tucking a messy strand of hair out of her face.

Max smirked softly. “Behind,” she said. Her hips wiggled in his large hands.

“You got it, Baby Girl,” he kissed her one last time before spinning her around and pushing her over his bed, her plump ass now conveniently on display. The sight enough was alone to make Lucas cum– but he didn’t. There was more fun to be had.

He coated his index finger in saliva before bending over Max. His cock rubbed up against her thighs while his wet digit disappeared between her ass cheeks and swirled around her tightest hole. She moaned gutturally in response as it slowly slipped in.

“Oh, fuck,” Max hissed softly, burying her face into his sheets as he slowly began to pump his wet finger in and out of her hole, his other hand simultaneously massaging her and prying her cheeks apart in attempt to get his finger in deeper.

After a minute, Lucas decided he had to taste her. So, he bent down and brought his tongue to her asshole. He swirled it around hungrily and savored the sloppy sounds it made, and the noises his redhead made in response.

She subconsciously pushed her ass further to his face, and his nose eventually buried in her as well. He spat a generous mouthful of spit down her crack as lubrication for what he planned next.

“Ready for round two, Baby Girl?” Lucas asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend’s waist as she bent over the side of his bed. Max just hummed in response.

So, he lined himself up, and stuffed his cock into his girlfriend’s soaked asshole. The action was met with guttural moans from both parties. Slowly, Lucas began to fuck his girlfriend from behind, his hands reaching up to toy with her tits.

The line was blurred between pain and pleasure as a mixture of her boyfriend’s saliva and precum reduced some of the friction as his massive shaft stretched her smallest hole.

“_Harder_,” Max whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her head when she felt him tweaking her sensitive nipples.

Lucas responded with a grunt before he picked up the pace, now steadily drilling the redhead’s asshole. Figuring extra stimulation couldn’t hurt, he reached down with one of his hand until he reached her pussy, and started stroke her slit.

Max was seeing stars. Her boyfriend got rougher, sloppier with his thrusts, both of their moans getting louder when Lucas started to tease her clit as well.

“Shit, Baby,” Lucas hissed. His climax drew closer. Every noise she made made his cock twitch inside her. He repeatedly slammed into her, his balls slapping her thighs, her screaming his name over and over.

“Lucas, oh, Lucas, _please_,” Max moaned sensually, her voice muffled by her boyfriend’s soft sheets.

“Please what?” He demanded. This was still a punishment, after all.

“Please, make me cum,” she begged, her voice desperate as she glanced back at Lucas. His smooth dark skin glistened with sweat.

“Why should I?” He asked, trying to ignore his increasing need to climax. He also slowed his work on her clit.

“B-Because...” Max panted, “I’ve been good... haven’t I?”

Lucas continued drilling her asshole as he contemplated. “_Fine_,” he grunted after a moment. “But only because I love you, Baby Girl,” he murmured to her, his soft voice a stark difference from the rough way he was fucking her.

Max moaned when his slick fingers returned to her pussy. He slid two digits into her while his thumb massaged her clit. Almost instantly she climaxed, her holes clenching around his fingers and shaft.

“Oh, fuck, Stalker...!” She moaned. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her knees went weak as pleasure flooded her veins and her orgasm wracked her entire self. Her juices squirted onto his hand and dripped down to his sheets. Lucas, however, continued to piston his cock in her, overstimulating her body as she rode out her climax. He moaned in harmony with her– her clenching holes provided extra pressure that proved to be too much for the teen, and he exploded, his hot load filling her asshole.

After a moment of simultaneous bliss, Lucas removed his softening shaft from her, essentially unplugging her asshole and allowing his cum to leak out.

“Mind if I... help clean up?” He smirked at the mess dripping from her cute butt. When Max smiled softly back at him, too spent to respond with words, Lucas dove in. His tongue drew long stripes from her pussy to her ass, cleaning every ounce of their combined fluids her body had to offer. She shuddered softly as his tongue worked it’s magic on her.

It was such a strange combination of gratifying and relaxing, she couldn’t help but sigh into his touch. His large hands lovingly massaged her ass as he cleaned her up.

“You taste so good, Baby Girl.”

Suddenly, her pussy ached for more attention and she was ready for the round.

“Stalker,” Max whimpered to get his attention. When he looked up, his mouth covered in their sexual fluids, her heart leapt.

“Yes?” He asked, swiping his tongue around his thick lips. But he didn’t have to ask. Bent over his bed, looking back with desperate eyes, Max looked hot, and it didn’t take long for Lucas to get excited again. His member slowly began stiffening as he looked at her.

“Fuck me,” She begged. Her pussy throbbed for real attention as his tongue lapped lazily at her ass.

“Are you ready for the next part of your punishment?” Her boyfriend prompted, nipping at her ass cheek. She whined.

“Please,” Max replied. The redhead pried herself off of her boyfriends face, suddenly aching for his touch. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and he flipped her over, so he could look directly into her watery blue eyes.

“Are you sure?” Lucas asked, absentmindedly stroking his now fully hardened cock. His other hand gently trailed along her bare stomach.

“Please,” she whimpered. Her boyfriend leaned down over her body and kissed her on the lips, shutting up her small desperate noises.

“You got it, Baby Girl,” He murmured against her lips, slowly lining his cock to finally enter her pussy. The swollen tip of his shaft teased her slit and she moaned into his mouth, him smirking in response.

“Stop teasing me,” she begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Her legs enveloped his waist.

“I’ll do _whatever I want_ with you,” Lucas growled in response and kissed her fiercely once again. As roughly and suddenly as he could, he slammed into her, his balls slapping her ass as he pounded in and out of her slick hole. His actions were met with an equally shocked and pleasured noise from his girlfriend.

“Oh _yes_,” Max moaned as her tight pussy was drilled by her boyfriend’s thick black cock. The speed he moved was almost painful: befitting for a punishment. It was _loud_, _messy_, and _hot_, just the way she liked it.

“You like it when I rough you up, don’t you, slut?” Lucas grunted between heaving breaths. He often thought the workout he got fucking his girlfriend was more intense than his weight training or cardio– a thought that amused him greatly. But they both knew the more work they put into it the more they got out of it, and each other.

“Fuck, yes, _yes_,” Max panted each time his cock repeatedly slammed into her.

The fiery redhead never thought she would be a bottom; she usually loved being in control, being the boss. But laying entirely helpless, belly up as her boyfriend unrelentingly fucked her as hard as he could, well, it was her favorite. When she was _completely_ at his will.

“What do you want to do, you little _whore_? What do you say?” He asked, grabbing her free wrists with his hands and planted them onto the bed.

With her wrists now pinned above her head, Max whined as her hips curled up, allowing Lucas’ cock to reach deeper into her core.

Their bodies, now slick and shiny with sweat and heaving with effort, slammed together messily as they both approached their next climax.

“Please, Lucas, _make me cum_,” she begged, staring into her boyfriend’s intense chocolate eyes. Her pussy tensed around his twitching shaft.

“Oh, _fuck_,” He hissed. Lucas was unprepared for how he would have to face his girlfriend begging him to make her cum, her face contorted in a wonderful mix of pleasure, pain, and desperation. “Yes, Max, _oh, fuck yes_,” he finally answered. However, it proved to be too much for him, and soon he blew his load into her in thick ropes.

Max melted under him as finished as well from the added stimulation, her boyfriend continuing to fuck her through both of their orgasms. She screamed his name, well, his name, along with a string of expletives and a few ‘Stalkers’ here and there.

“Oh shit, that was amazing,” she purred, grabbing his cheek and pulling him into a loving kiss. Relief and affection overwhelmed both of their systems. Lucas, now exhausted and spent, basically collapsed on top of his girlfriend, causing her to giggle.

“Get off of me, oaf,” Max sounded amused as pushed him away, effectively removing his softening cock from her used pussy. But she couldn’t escape for long. After Lucas had rolled over, he reached out his arms and enveloped her in a big hug, their sweaty and warm bodies held close to each other.

“_Mine_,” Lucas nuzzled his face into her neck, drawing in her scent and tightening his grip on her.

“Yours, _always_,” she replied and kissed the top of his head.

“Always?” He asked, looking up and meeting her soft blue gaze.

“Always,” Max confirmed. She leaned down to first kiss his nose, then his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m glad we went to get ice cream.”

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s taking me so much longer to upload anything. like i mentioned before, life has been extremely busy and i’m struggling finding time to write.
> 
> i also find myself loosing motivation a lot quicker, and i also feel like i’m running out of ideas.
> 
> that being said, suggestions and comments are welcome, if not encouraged.
> 
> thanks again and i hope you enjoyed!! until next time <3


	4. Mike?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain lonely someone joins in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, this chapter is one of my faves so far, especially towards the end. i hope you enjoy it as much as i do.
> 
> obligatory *don’t like, don’t read* warning.
> 
> check tags for content. i’ll do my best to include everything there!

In their opinion, there could be no better moment.

The hours of contentment after a good ‘punishment’ always left Lucas and Max happy to just be with each other.

After they had finished, the two cuddled for hours, mostly Lucas reading and absentmindedly playing with Max’s hair while she dozed on his chest. But instead of sleeping like usual, this time the redhead’s mind was elsewhere.

“What do you think Mike was doing?” She asked softly, her fingers tracing the crevices of his abs.

“I don’t know,” her boyfriend responded, considering the thought briefly, “probably just moping around missing El.” He turned his attention back to the comic he was in the middle of.

But Max had other ideas. For whatever reason, she decided to press the issue. “But what if something is really wrong?”

“Do you want to call him and check?” Lucas quirked his eyebrow and couldn’t help but plant a quick kiss on her forehead, smiling when she leaned into the reassuring touch.

“No, it’s fine,” she sighed. Max leaned up and kissed him again, just as softly, on the lips.

A moment more passed.

“I’m gonna call him,” Lucas decided, reaching for the walkie on his side table.

The redhead rolled her eyes playfully but smiled, despite herself.

“Hey, Mike, are you there?” He repeated a few times. A shamefully short moment passed before his friend answered.

“Lucas? Why are you calling me?” Mike’s voice sounded as breathless as it did tinny over the signal.

Max shot a bemused glance at her boyfriend, who shrugged silently.

“Well, um, you seemed off earlier, and we wanted to make sure you were okay,” Lucas explained.

“We?” Mike responded. He held the button for slightly too long before cutting out his sound, and the couple heard a soft moaning noise through the walkie.

“What the hell is going on? Now I’m really confused,” Max whispered, even though Lucas hadn’t pressed the button that allowed Mike to hear them quite yet. Lucas gave her another exaggerated shrug before speaking into his handheld.

“Yeah, Max is here, remember? You saw her with me a few hours ago,” he said, getting slightly frustrated.

“Don’t forget I exist now,” Max grumbled mostly to her boyfriend. She leaned on his smooth dark chest and relished in the feeling of warm bare skin touching warm bare skin.

“Oh, right, um, well, strange question, while you’re here-“ Mike was cut of by a deep, guttural groan, clear through the metallic quality of the sound.

“Dude, you sound weird. What’s wrong?” Out of concern for his friend, Lucas’ eyes narrowed. He reached down and grabbed his redhead’s soft hand and intertwined their fingers, sighing when she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Just promise you won’t think it’s weird, and you’ll answer honestly,” they heard Mike say.

“Sure,” Lucas replied tentatively.

“Well, um, El hasn’t been _in the mood_ lately, so she told me to turn to someone else for help, with, uh,” Mike explained. He sounded increasingly breathless as he chose his words carefully.

“Help? With what?” Lucas prompted.

“With my _sexual appetite_, she says. And I guess, well, since you called, would it be too much to ask of you guys?”

Lucas set the walkie down for a moment, noticing the equally incredulous expression adorning his girlfriend’s face.

“What?” Max chewed on the words, and the dark-skinned boy she was leaning on shrugged.

“Mike, what the hell do you mean by that?”

“C’mon Lucas, I know things have not been PG between you two since I saw Max riding your bike over. All I want to know is, well, can I join you guys?” He asked. 

“Are you masturbating right now?” Max asked, effectively avoiding his question, finally able to form a complete thought.

Lucas snickered softly when Mike answered with a soft noise in agreement.

“Give us a sec to talk about it?” Lucas requested, to which Mike responded with another pleasured noise.

He looked to the redhead with wide eyes.

“I don’t know what the hell that’s about. I’m sorry he’s being weird,” Lucas apologized, squeezing his girlfriend’s hand again.

Max smirked. “Oh, you think it’s weird? I think your erection is telling me otherwise,” she said softly. Her hand reached out took his growing cock in her delicate hand, massaging it between her fingers ever so slightly. She leaned up and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. 

His breath hitched and more blood rushed to his crotch. Lucas (quite literally) could not lie– the thought of sharing his girlfriend with one of his best friends was oddly arousing, and after the initial shock, she seemed to be into it too.

“Yeah, dude, um, come on over,” he told Mike.

The two waited for a moment, Max’s hand continuing to feel him up, while waiting for their friend’s response. But they never got anything.

“Think it was just a prank?” Max asked.

“No, no way. He probably just got cold feet,” Lucas leaned down and kissed her again, this time a little more intense.

Max smiles against his mouth and pushed him down onto his back, straddling his hips and sucking softly on his chest. He moaned in response.

“Jesus, you’re heavy,” Lucas teased, letting her leave her mark before sitting up. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, his lips meeting hers fiercely.

“Shut up,” Max replied. Her blue eyes rolled playfully.

“Make me,” her boyfriend commented with a wink. She rolled her eyes again, but resumed kissing him anyway.

The two found themselves locked in a tight naked embrace when they heard a heavy knock at the door. Then, the doorbell sounded.

“What the hell?” Max questioned. Then, she turned to her boyfriend with wide eyes.

“_Mike_,” they realized in unison.

The two quickly pulled on whatever clothes they could find– Max pulling on her panties and Lucas’ shirt (which was oversized on her and hung down just past her ass) and Lucas was subsequently left with just his underwater khaki shorts. The redhead’s shirt and bra remained discarded on the floor.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Lucas hissed as they raced down the stairs. Max laughed at him when he tripped over his own feet stumbling to the door. He made it to the door before her, but she wasn’t far behind.

The two stared, entirely breathless from their panic to get dressed and downstairs, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, at their lanky, equally blushing friend.

“Uh, hey,” Mike commented with an awkward wave. Max clung to Lucas’ arm, both of them barely clothed. It was _kind of_ hot.

Oh, who was he kidding?

It was _really_ fucking hot.

Lucas’ toned chest glistened with sweat and heaved with effort. Max looked to Mike, to her boyfriend, back again, with large blue eyes, her cheek pressed to his muscular arm.

“Hey,” Lucas greeted his friend. He chuckled and nudged his girlfriend off of his arm. “Stop being shy Baby Girl, you know Mike,” he teased, whispering.

She shot a coy smile back up at him. “Yeah, but I’m not wearing anything but my _sticky panties_ and your _sweaty shirt_,” Max pouted.

“Is that too little clothing, or too much?” He replied, reaching down to pinch her soft butt cheek.

She yelped and leaned into him more, giggling, a content smile adorning her face.

Though Mike had no clue what they were saying, their traded whispers and subsequent giggled made him feel like an extreme third-wheel. Max and Lucas were never so affectionate in public and to see them like this was a very rare and strange occurrence. It was a welcome change, though. Refreshing.

“So...” Mike trailed off.

“Why don’t you come in, and we’ll go to my room?” Lucas suggested, stepping aside, closing the front door once his friend was inside.

They all made their way upstairs, Max continuing to cling to her boyfriends arm, Mike behind them. On the way up he got a great view of the redhead’s ample ass. His cock stiffened even more in his pants.

Once they were safely tucked away in Lucas’ room, the tension in the air was heavy and silent. Nobody knew what to say or do.

That is, until Mike finally spoke up.

“Why don’t, um, you two get started, and I’ll find a way to join in?” He suggested with an innocent shrug.

Lucas looked at Max, then at Mike, then back at Max. Figuring it would probably be the least awkward way for things to happen quicker, he slid his hands under the shirt his redhead was wearing, feeling all the way up her back. His arms pulled her in close and their lips shyly met. However, the kiss soon quickly escalated, their tongues each fighting for dominance.

Mike watched on with wide eyes, one hand subconsciously palming the front of his jeans. He never thought seeing his friends like this would be so arousing. Maybe he was just lonely, maybe he was just horny, maybe this was a line that shouldn’t be crossed–

but here he was anyway.

His conflicting thoughts were soon disturbed by a soft noise from Max, realizing Lucas had dipped his hand into her panties and was now gently caressing her slit with his fingers. The redhead’s expression made his member twitch impatiently in his pants.

She moaned gutturally when her boyfriend shoved two fingers into her hole, her tight pussy contracting around them. Lucas was fueled by her noise, accompanied with the way she leaned into his touch, and added a third as he began to pump in and out.

Mike sat patiently, groping his crotch, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Max practically melted into her boyfriends strong arms as he stretched her insides. The lanky teen couldn’t tell how many digits Lucas fit in there– one, maybe two? That’s how many he usually used on El.

Meanwhile, Max was grinding on her boyfriend’s had while he kissed her fiercely. It was a strange display; it was somehow rough, messy, tender, and affectionate all at the same time. Lucas nipped at her lips when they parted in a groan as his fingers found a sweet spot deep within her pussy. He stroked it a few times, earning a sensual whine from Max. His other hand gripped her ass to pull her closer on top of him. The redhead closed her eyes as they rolled back into her head, her cheek resting on her boyfriend’s taut chest. 

After a minute more, Max planted a firm hand on his abdomen and pushed away, separating the two of them. When the two boys gazed at her with confusion she giggled.

“I was getting too close,” she explained with a wink at her boyfriend. He smiled back. Now fully warmed up, feeling bold and comfortable, Max got down on her knees. “Now, if one of you doesn’t get your dick in my mouth soon, I might just have to bite them off.” She smiled wide, showing her set of shiny white teeth. 

The two boys shared an equally nervous and animated look. At least Lucas knew she wasn’t afraid to bring biting in on blowjobs, and Mike was smart enough to realize she wasn’t kidding.

It only took a moment for Lucas and Mike to get their pants and underwear off, leaving two fully firm cocks out and ready to be sucked. The white boy shrank away slightly. He tried not to notice the size difference between him and his friend. Even though he considered himself to be above average in size, it seemed Lucas had maybe an inch on him, and a significantly wider girth.

Max looked at Mike and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry,” she said, “it’s not always about the size, it’s about how you use it. Now get over here.”

Not wanting to make her angry, he obliged. She opened her mouth and Mike slowly introduced his shaft to her lips. The redhead gratefully enveloped his tip in her mouth. He responded with a deep groan as Max swirled her tongue a few times, getting acquainted with his size, shape, and taste. It was different than she was used to, but not necessarily in a bad way.

Lucas watched with curiosity and interest as his girlfriend lapped at his friend’s swollen member. After a moment, Max hummed impatiently around Mike’s cock and looked up at her boyfriend with longing, expectant eyes.

“Mike, I’m not sure what El is into, _hell_, I’m not even sure what _you’re_ into,” Lucas began slowly, “but my Baby Girl,” he placed his hand lovingly on the back of her head, “likes to be roughed up.” He bent down and landed a harsh smack on her perky ass.

This time, Max hummed in pleasure around her friend’s cock, sending vibrations of pleasure throughout his lower half.

“H-How so?” Mike stammered. He liked the idea of it; his chest was already rising and falling at a quickening pace.

“Let me show you,” Lucas winked at Max before she drew herself off of Mike. He gently intertwined his long calloused fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth onto his dick, gently at first. “After she gets you lubed up, you have to fuck her throat. Dude, when I say rough, I mean _really fuck her up_, okay? She likes this shit. Give her what she wants,” he teased.

Mike looked at his friend nervously. El didn’t like it this way– they had sort of tried it once and though he loved it, she said she preferred the gentler, fluffier things.

“I’ll try,” he breathed. Once Lucas had taken himself off of his girlfriend, he stepped aside and let Mike have his turn again. His fingers locked in her soft red curls and he slowly began to face-fuck his friend’s girl.

Max hummed eagerly when she felt his tip graze her throat. But it still wasn’t enough. She reached around and grabbed the thin white boy’s ass and helped him increase the intensity of his thrusts.

Lucas smiled at the sight, slightly amused by both his friend’s hesitation and his girlfriend’s impatience. But he couldn’t help it any longer. The dark-skinned teen got on his knees behind Max, bending down so his face was the perfect height to reach her ass. He spread her butt cheeks and shoved his face right in. His tongue generously swirled around her tight hole, leaving a trail of his saliva behind. He teased her for a few moments before dipping his wet organ in just for a second, earning a deep groan from the girl.

“Shit, are you eating her ass?” Mike asked, trying to peer around the head of Max, who he was still throatfucking vigorously.

Lucas took a break from tasting his girlfriend to respond with a simple “yep.” He dove back in, hungrily slurping at her hole, still sensitive from their fuck session earlier, occasionally taking detours to nip and suck on the surrounding mosaic of bruises, freckles, and soft pale skin surrounding it.

Meanwhile, Max was in heaven. She snaked her hand down to gently play with her clit while her boyfriend ate out her ass, being (relatively) roughly throatfucked at the other end. She hated to admit it but she _loved_ being used. An animalistic moan escaped her lips, and she felt Mike’s cock twitch in her mouth. He was close. 

So, doing what she knew always worked to get a guy off, the redhead tugged on his balls and started sucking him even more vigorously. In an instant he was cumming down her throat. A loud string of curses and names escaped his lips as he rode out a fierce climax, Max refusing to let any of his salty spunk go to waste.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, his chest heaving laboriously. It was the best finish he’s had in a while. He supposed all of the pent up hormones spent into nothing but his hands for a few weeks needed to be released by someone else. He had to sit down on the desk chair to keep from collapsing.

Meanwhile, Lucas had torn himself away from his girlfriend’s asshole and repositioned himself, now standing. “Up,” he commanded, holding his hand out to her. She took it and looked up to face him. When standing straight, the top of her head just reached his chin. It was frustrating and so hot all at once. She mentally cursed her dad every day for passing his short gene onto her, rather than getting her mom’s long, graceful legs and torso.

But all of her insecurities slipped away as her boyfriend hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them down her thick thighs, his heart warming at the feeling of his warm calloused fingers on her soft skin.

Lucas kissed her softly as the sticky cloth fell to her feet. She could feel the electricity– even with hours upon hours of spending time making out naked with her boyfriend, they somehow never lost their spark. Each kiss always proved to be better than the last.

His swollen cock rubbed against her inner thighs, smearing a layer of precum across her skin. He moaned and his hips rolled gently into hers. A wave of pleasure washed over his body as he savored the feeling of her bare ass in his hands, her ample thighs squeezing his shaft.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Lucas mused. He whispered something else to her– something Mike couldn’t hear– and she nodded with a smile. 

“Hey Mike, come over here,” she said.

Mike, his cock quickly returning to the same painful stiffness as before, gladly joined the two.

“Eat my ass,” Max told him, wiggling her perky rear in anticipation.

He returned her words with a wide-eyed stare. Did he _really_ just hear her say that?

“You heard me.”

Yep, he did.

“I-I don’t know how,” he replied. He kneaded his hands nervously.

“Here, I’ll show you,” Lucas smiled and kissed his girlfriend one more time before positioning himself so her ass was at face-height. Mike joined him. “I am about to introduce you to one of life’s greatest pleasures, dude.”

The dark-skinned teen grabbed her hips, gathered a generous amount of saliva in his mouth, and spat it out on the top of her crack. He felt the redhead shudder as it dripped down and into her asshole. Slowly, he spread her cheeks and drew a long stripe along the crack with his tongue.

“It’s almost like eating your girl out. You’ve done that before for El, right?” Lucas clarified, taking a moment to look away from the redhead’s glorious ass and turn to his friend. Mike nodded silently in response and watched very carefully as Lucas dove back in. His tongue swirled around the hole, occasionally dipping in, earning breathy moans from Max.

“_Shit_, Stalker, just like that,” the redhead sighed. She subconsciously pushed her ass further onto his face, her hips rocking.

However, Lucas ceased his actions, much to his girlfriend’s dismay.

Instead, he looked to Mike. “Your turn.”

Mike returned a nervous glance, his gaze flitting black and forth from his friend’s mischievous expression and the perfect butt in his face. It felt strange; one of his best friend’s girlfriend was impatiently waiting for him to eat her ass, while her boyfriend was sitting next to him, encouraging him even.

But the throbbing in his lower half emboldened him to try it. Hesitantly, he stuck his nose between her cheeks, probing her tight hole with his tongue. It didn’t taste too bad. Actually, with arousal clouding his mind, he figured the salty sweet taste was something he could get used to. And the soft noises he earned in response to his actions were some of the best he had ever heard.

“Oh fuck, Mike, yes,” Max whimpered. He tried sucking, and a deep groan escaped her throat. Definitely a check.

Lucas found he was oddly aroused by the sight. Feeling his swollen cock needing attention, he repositioned himself on the bed so his large shaft was in front of Max’s mouth.

“Open up, slut,” he teased. A smear of his precum decorated her lips before she obediently took his member into her mouth, giving it generous sucks. Her boyfriend quickly picked up in intensity and began to slide it in and out of her throat.

Tears formed in her eyes as she coughed and resisted, but the way she moaned around his cock let him know she was enjoying this as much as he was. The pleasure from both ends was immeasurable.

Max couldn’t resist snaking her hand down to her clit to rub herself while her boyfriend roughly fucked her face and his friend ate out her asshole. She hated, hated to admit it, but being used like this got her off so hard. Her knees trembled as she grabbed her boyfriend’s ass in attempt to steady herself, which only drove his cock deeper into her throat.

She silently thanked the many hours they had practiced increasing in speed and depth, trying to rid her of her gag reflex. _Breathe through the nose_, she remembered. _Relax the throat_. She lived for this.

“You’re such a fucking slut, Baby Girl,” Lucas groaned. The feeling and the sound of his balls slapping her chin sent a shudder down his back and he drilled into her harder. “Mike, now that she’s all warmed up– fuck her ass.”

Mike sputtered and drew away. He very quickly missed the taste of her on his tongue but found plenty of excitement in the new prospect. Slowly but surely he positioned himself so his cock rimmed her juicy asshole, slick with his own saliva. The immense pressure and therefore pleasure he felt when entering even just the tip of his dick was unlike any other he had ever experienced before. She clenched around him almost instantly, riding out her first orgasm of the session.

“Shit, Max,” he breathed, inching his shaft further into her tightest hole little by little. Once he was fully buried in her, she encouraged him to keep going with a deep moan that echoed around her boyfriend’s big black cock. He apprehensively began to fuck her asshole. The noises she was making, the powerful feeling of her snug hole, and the how every time Lucas thrusted his dick into her throat she lurched backwards and further onto Mike, well, it was quite the scene.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Lucas hissed, pulling his cock out of her mouth with great regret.

“Please, Stalker, fuck me so hard I won’t touch myself for days,” Max replied. She knew it sounded odd, but she loved the pain– she loved the reminder that she was his and always will be. He owned her.

But she also knew that he needed her as much as she needed him.

“My pleasure, Baby,” her boyfriend smiled. “One sec, Mike. Come here,” he instructed. With a swift motion he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her off of Mike’s shaft, and carried her to the bed, where he sat down on the edge, he knees resting on either side of his hips and her wet heat resting dangerously close to his throbbing cock. He felt as she rubbed her slit along his leg to relieve some of the mounting pressure.

Mike also repositioned himself, this time standing in front of the couple. He was easily able to slide his dick back into her stretched asshole, wasting no time to pump vigorously as he drew closer to his second climax.

The intrusion surprised the redhead and brought her over the edge of her second climax. But Lucas picked up on her feelings. At just the right moment, he picked her up again to set her down onto his cock, making her scream in pleasure as her overstimulated clit throbbed. It felt so good. His mouth attached to one of her nipples and he grazed his teeth over the sensitive pink flesh.

“Fuck, Lucas, oh my god, Mike,” Max moaned, a third orgasm quickly racking her body. Her boyfriend began to bounce her in his lap, each downbeat sending both his and Mike’s shafts further and more roughly into her.

When Max’s holes clenched a fourth time, Mike couldn’t resist anymore. He blew his hot load in short bursts. Some of it leaked out and coated his cock as he rode out the bliss, his sloppy thrusts still drilling her asshole.

“Fuck, Max,” Lucas sighed, a labored grunt escaping his lips every time she slammed back down onto his dick. He was close. But he had to make his girl feel good at least a few more times. Just a few, he promised himself.

Mike pulled out, leaving the redhead feeling empty in one hole, but Mike’s tongue was quickly there to replace where his member once was. He lazily cleaned her hole of his mess while she continued to ride her boyfriend’s cock.

Max screamed out yet again. Her nails dug into Lucas’ back and shoulders as he wrung two more consecutive orgasms out of her body: the first time because he had moved on to sucking her other nipple, the second because his free hand (the one he wasn’t using to hold her) had began to play with her throbbing, overstimulated clit.

Then and only then did he feel it was okay to finish. Her juices had thoroughly coated his giant cock as he bounced her roughly, her pussy lips clenching around his shaft as she orgasmed a final time. This time, he came with her. His sticky cum shot deep into her, their combined sexual fluids leaking out onto his member, balls, legs, sheets– it was the most beautiful mess Mike had ever seen. They sealed their final finish with a passionate kiss.

“Holy shit, that was amazing,” Mike smiled at his two friends, who were being grossly cute.

“Maybe you should join us more often,” Lucas laughed. He kissed his redhead again. “What do you think, Baby Girl?”

“I think,” Max simpered mischievously at both of them, “next time you join us, you should bring El.”

Mike considered the thought. El could learn a thing or two from Max and Lucas. Hell, they both could learn lots from them.

“I’ll talk to her about it,” Mike promised. He gave Lucas a lazy pat on the back. “You’ve picked a good one.”

The comment sent Max soaring. For whatever reason, Mike has never liked her, and for whatever weirded reason, that bothered her. She wasn’t usually the kind of person with the compulsive need to be liked.

“Amazing ass, by the way,” Mike added as he pulled on his shorts. He saw the flush rise in her freckled cheeks.

“Thanks,” she replied, burying herself into her boyfriends neck shyly with a flourished yawn.

Lucas chuckled and rubbed her back. “I guess it’s nap time, then. See you later, Mike,” he gave a small wave to his friend, who was currently leaving the room.

“Yeah, bye Mike,” Max said against her boyfriend’s skin.

Mike returned the wave and murmured an awkward ‘see ya’ before he left, gently closing Lucas’ bedroom door behind him.

“So, do you really wanna sleep?” Lucas asked, finally pulling his girlfriend out of his lap, off of his soft cock, and sat her down onto the bed next to him.

“Well...” the redhead smiled coyly at him.

“Facesitting?” Lucas suggested. Personally, he was done for the next few hours, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t spend those few hours making his lucky girlfriend feel as special and as good as possible.

“Ugh, _please_.”

Meanwhile, on his way out the front door, Mike considered telling El about everything that had just gone down. Would she be jealous? Would she be angry? Maybe, but hopefully not. Regardless, he was going to tell her the truth.

Little did he know, he didn’t actually have to tell her the truth, because El had seen it all for herself.

And she liked what she saw.

_A lot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work was only supposed to be 2 chapters long, then it was 3, and now it’s going to be 5. this is what you guys to do me.
> 
> (and i mean that in a good way. your comments really do inspire me!)
> 
> i have a question: do you ever get off on this? if so, what part(s) were your favorite? or are you just reading for enjoyment?
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading, until next time! <3


End file.
